For The Longest Time
by 01shane01
Summary: Cassie and Rachel meet in a bar a few years after she has graduated from NYADA...


**Short one really, but I hope you all enjoy all the same. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**

**Also follow me on Tumblr at lessthanthreefaberry**

Cassandra July sat at the bar, nursing her fourth Malibu and Coke of the night. She sighed to herself as she ran her fingers through the condensation on the outside of the glass, cursing a particularly loud group of people who just walked in. Cassie turned to give them a very harsh glare, but her features softened when she noticed who was in the middle of them.

Her head was thrown back in glee as she laughed at something some blonde girl beside her said. Rachel Berry looked as if she was floating into the room, like she were the happiest person in the world and nothing or no one could touch her, not even the disgruntled looking boy walking in the back of the group.

"They come in here quite often," the barman interrupted Cassie's inner musing, "Always around this kind of time. Which one has caught your eye?" he chuckles, noticing the way Cassie's mouth was hanging slightly open.

"I used to teach that obnoxiously loud one with a nose that could rival David Schwimmer's." She muttered, turning back to look at the man.

"You should feel very proud of yourself. It looks like she's about to burst into Broadway in a major way. Want another?" He asked, gesturing to her drink.

She nodded, "Make it a double."

"Miss July? Is that you?" A timid hand touched Cassie's shoulder to get her attention as Rachel stood next to her, waiting for the bartender to become available to serve her.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss David Schwimmer. I thought I had seen the last of you when you graduated." Cassie smiled and used a sickly sweet tone that Schwimmer would be able to see through straight away. She saw the happiness in Rachel's eyes flicker to something she didn't quite recognise, but quickly realised that after all these years, Schwimmer still yearned for her approval. Or maybe the alcohol was making her bigheaded. "You're not here with anyone are you? Let me get you a drink and you can tell me about how amazing your life is now that you don't have me kicking you down every day."

About an hour later, both women had completely caught up on the last three years. Rachel told Cassandra how she had been in a couple of off-Broadway shows and that she was actually out tonight to celebrate Rachel getting her first minor role in an on-Broadway show. It wasn't the starring role, but she had been head hunted to play the main character's best friend. Cassandra told Schwimmer about all of the people that she despised in her classes now and accidentally let slip that none of them ever held as much promise as Rachel did and that she doubted she would ever see so much talent in one person again.

"I think we should do some shots, what do you say?" Schwimmer suggested, "Unless you are already sick of me and I can always go and spend some more time with my friends over there." She gestured to the group sitting on the far side of the bar that had occasionally come and gotten drinks and tried to get her to go back to them.

"They look like they're getting on just fine without you Schwim, so I think you are stuck with me tonight, since my date didn't show up." _Wow, way to make yourself look like a loser!_ Cassie chastised herself. She knew that she was far too drunk to care and that the odds seeing Schwimmer again after tonight were tiny.

"You know, Miss July,"

"Please, call me Cassie."

"Okay, _Cassie,_ you know, I had quite the crush on you back in college." Schwimmer dropped that little bombshell and went about ordering a row of shots. They both downed each of the different flavour spirits without so much as a cringe to the burning aftertaste before turning back to each other.

Cassie smirked as Rachel started to sway in her seat. She had to admit, Schwimmer wasn't exactly a lightweight when it came to drinking. She could certainly hold her own.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Rachel suggested in a tone that she assumed was supposed to be sultry, but was mostly just a slur.

The teacher considered it for a moment. There was no way that Rachel was in a state of mind that she truly knew what she was doing, but at the same time, Cassie had wanted to ravish the girl since the first day that they met. So without saying another word, Cassie took Rachel's hand, made sure that they had all of their belongings and dragged her out of the bar and started leading the way to her apartment.

As soon as they are inside and the door is closed, Rachel's lips are on Cassie's and for a second, she doesn't know what to do. She never expected Schwimmer to make the first move, yet here she is, pressed up against her front door being ravished by her ex student.

Cassie switched their positions so that it was Schwimmer pressed against the door. One hand supported her weight on the door behind her, while the other palmed Rachel's breast desperately through her dress. Their lips continually crashed together in a mix of passion and the shot they had both taken before leaving the bar.

Schwimmer's hands tangled in her teacher's long blonde hair as she moaned and mewled into the kiss. Her hands tugged the tresses as Cassie attached her lips to Rachel's neck and left a few marks on her trail down to Schwimmer's shoulder.

When Cassie felt a leg hitch over her hip, she completely lost any self control she had left. She lifted Rachel's dress up to her hips and wasted no time pushing her panties aside and exploring Schwimmer's slick pussy.

Rachel's leg buckled at the feeling, but Cassie's reaction was lighting fast as she pressed against Rachel's body to hold her up, pressing two fingers inside of her. The brunette gasped and clutched at her teachers back, giving herself completely to this woman. She rocked her hips in time with Cassie's thrust and when Cassie's thumb brushed her clit, she knew that it wouldn't take much to make her cum.

A mixture of Cassie's expert fingers and the alcohol had Rachel screaming the blondes name before much longer. She shook against the door as Cassie allowed her to ride out her orgasm, before finally going slack against the woman in front of her.

Cassie didn't ease up however. As soon as Schwimmer seemed as if she was starting to recover, Cassie thrust a third finger inside of the girl and fucked her with renewed vigour.

"Do you know how long I have waited to do this, Schwimmer?" she asked as Rachel dug her fingers into Cassie's shoulders. She was positive that there were going to be bruises there in the morning, but she didn't really care. Rachel's answer was a breathy sigh in her ear as Cassandra's free hand toyed with her nipple.

Schwimmer's hands found the haven that was Cassie's ass and gave it a harsh squeeze before she worked her own hand into the woman's panties.

"Nu uh, Schwimmer, you wait your turn." She chastised, removing Rachel's hands from her and pinning them above her head, curling her jack hammering fingers inside of her at precisely the right moment. She made sure to take in every change on Schwimmer's face as she hit climax, her ears twitching happily at the sound of the raw, guttural moan of her name that tore from Rachel's throat.

This time, Cassie was kind to her. She slowed her fingers until they were caressing Rachel down from her high, revelling in the broken sobs she was giving out.

"I should have got you to fuck me so much sooner." She panted, smirking at the almost surprised look on Cassie's face.

Rachel pushes Cassie back as soon as she regains the ability to use her legs for something other than support.

"Where is your room?" She demands and Cassandra takes her hand and pulls her towards the master bedroom. Rachel doesn't care to look around; she grabs Cassie and pushes her back towards the bed, stripping them both off as she went.

When they fall to the mattress, Cassie is on top, kissing Schwimmer and trying to regain some form of control. Rachel's hands explore her teacher, paying attention to the spots where she reacted. But Rachel and Cassie are both still incredibly drunk. They are impatient. Cassie groans as the brunettes fingers stumble over her clit in their exploration.

Wanting to waste no more time, Rachel thrusts her digits up inside of the blonde, smirking in triumph as she sits up and lets out a desperate cry. Rachel moves her fingers agonisingly slowly, trying to provoke Cassie to start riding her fingers and thankfully she takes the hint because Cassandra plants her hands on Schwimmer's breasts to steady herself as she begins slamming her hips into the young woman's hand.

Rachel got the view of a lifetime as she watches her teacher's breasts bounce and her head thrown back as if she didn't have a care in the world. The woman on top of her now was a far cry from the stoic bitch who taught her how to fine tune her dance skills.

"_Schwimmer_," Cassie gasped when the girl curled her fingers, brushing them against the blondes spot with every movement.

Within seconds, she came with a cry of Rachel's given name and fell limp to Schwimmer's side.

"Don't tell me I wore you out in just one go?" Rachel laughed, hovering over her teacher.

"Just give me a sec, it's been a while." Cassie panted, covering her face with her arm as she tried and failed at catching her breath.

"I find that hard to believe." The brunette chuckled, moving to rest between Cassie's thighs. She soaked in the musky smell of Cassandra's arousal before flicking her tongue out to taste the sweetest nectar she had ever experienced.

**Ooooo leaving you hanging.**

**I have another JulyBerry fic in the works, in case you were interested.**

**So review and let me know what you think. And don't be afraid to talk to me on tumblr, I don't bite… Much.**


End file.
